ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Search for Mickey Mouse
The Search for Mickey Mouse is an American-Canadian-Japanese-French animated Comedy-Adventure-Drama-Action film directed by TBD. The film is based on the 2013 TV series, Mickey Mouse. It stars Chris Diamantopoulos, Russi Taylor, Bill Farmer, Tony Anselmo, Tress MacNeille, Corey Burton, John Kassir, Beck Bennett, Jessy Hodges, Laura Bailey, Kate Micucci, Anna Brisbin, Kimiko Glenn, and Benedict Cumberbatch. It was first made in 2002 but it was scrapped until it was finally revived and rewritten as what it is now. It was released in 2020. Premise When Mickey runs for his life after an insane man planned to destroy him and his friends' relationship with Plot TBD Cast Main * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse ** Taylor also voices as Huey, Louie, Dewey, Webby, Mary Thompson, and Shadow-Negative Minnie. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck ** Anselmo also voices as Shadow-Negative Donald. * Bill Farmer as Goofy ** Farmer also voices as Pluto and Shadow-Negative Goofy. * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck ** MacNeille also voices as Chip and Shadow-Negative Daisy. * Jessy Hodges as Darlena Crystal * Kate Micucci as Judy Johnson * Laura Bailey as Ruby Johnson * Janice Kawaye as Hoshi Suzuki * Corey Burton as Ludwig von Drake ** Burton also voices as Gyro Gearloose, Dale, and Shadow-Negative Ludwig. * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck * Kimiko Glenn as Bethany Thompson ** Glenn also voices * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack ** Bennett replaced Terry McGovern * Anna Brisbin as Dr. Rebecca Thompson * Dee Bradley Baker as Kooky * TBD as Uncle Jerry - A * Benedict Cumberbatch as Monsieur Crizal - An insane man who tries to destroy Mickey * TBD as TBD * TBD as TBD - * Allison Janney as Missy - Kooky's Rival * The Pop Twins - They are enemies of Judy Johnson who either teases or ** Grey Griffin as Lilian Pop - A twin sister of Melinda who is a ** Ashleigh Ball as Melinda Pop - A twin sister of Lilian who is a bully Disney characters will appear as either cameos or supporting roles. Minor * TBD as Bendy - A man who * TBD as Ally - A boy who has Production In 2002, Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida began production on an all-new Disney animated feature titled The Search for Mickey Mouse. The plot of the film is said to involve Mickey (played by the now late Wayne Allwine) getting "Mouse-Napped", which results in Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) hiring Basil of Baker Street (fresh from the 1986 animated film The Great Mouse Detective) to help find him. Minnie, Basil, Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo), and Goofy (Bill Farmer) end up traveling the globe to find Mickey, all while encountering at least one character from every Disney animated film to exist at the time. Some of these characters would include Alice (Kathryn Beaumont) from Alice in Wonderland, Aladdin (Scott Weinger), and Peter Pan (Blayne Weaver). No new information on the film was revealed that year. There was, however, speculation that the film would be done in CGI featuring a CGI Mickey that had been used in test footage for an upcoming Direct to DVD project, which featured the same characters and voice actors, and was slated to be released in 2004. This, however, was debunked as it was instead used for a CGI film called Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, as well as for the Walt Disney World Attraction, Mickey's Philharmagic. With no new information, many believed the project to be canceled until 2005, when WDW Radio (a podcast website) reported that the film would be released in 2012 as Walt Disney Animation Studio's 50th Animated Feature, bringing new hope back into the project. However, an inconsistency occurred when Tangled became the studio's 50th Animated Feature in 2010. But, later it was revived by Paul Rudish, the developer of the Mickey Mouse 2013 series, who changes the script. Quotes * Judy: (Skating to catch the mouse napper when she was about to crash into the Pop Twins) OH NO!! AAAAHHHH!! (The Pop Twins stopped as Judy crashed into them.) * Lilian: Hey Judith! There's a thing called "Watch where you're going"! * Judy: I'm so sorry- * Melinda: Forget it. (To Lilian) I guess she's a stupid girl who likes crashing into people. * Lilian: Yeah. A stupid pigtailed girl. (Judy tear up as they laughed. Then Ruby came and saw the whole thing.) * Ruby: (angry) Excuse me!? Don't call my sister a stupid girl! * Lilian: Well, Tomboy, you should teach your little brat a lesson. * Ruby: '''(angry) My sister is not a brat! * '''Lilian: Well, you should take care of your sister by beating her up. * Ruby: Leave my sister out of this! I would never to that to my own sister, you * Melinda: Oh yeah? Then why don't you take your stupid sister and get out?! (In a rage, Ruby punches Melinda in the face after calling her sister Judy a stupid girl. Melinda gets up.) * Lilian: Stupid girls. (They skate away as Ruby and Judy groan and walks away.) * Ruby: Don't worry, Judy, I hope they won't hurt you ---- (The gang meets Dr. Rebecca Thompson.) * Becky: Oh, hi. I'm Rebecca Thompson. Who are you? * Minnie: I'm Minnie Mouse, these are my friends. * Becky: Hello... * ---- (The Soundtrack The Search for Mickey Mouse/Soundtrack It features songs Trivia * Gyro reappears but in a supporting role * Similarities to other films * The scene where Mickey was being * The scene where the gang went to Tokyo where Hoshi is * The scene where Becky first met Gyro in a romantic way is similar to the scene where * The scene where Judy crashes into the Pop Twins and Ruby * The scene where Mickey meets the Shadow-Negative versions of his friends is similar to the scene where * The scene where the Heroettes * During Melanie Martinez's Cake scene, Mickey was * The scene where Mickey * The scene where the gang * The scene where * The scene where * The scene where * The scene where Cameos * Tropes The Search for Mickey Mouse/Tropes Transcript The Search for Mickey Mouse/Transcript The Search for Mickey Mouse/Trailer transcript Promotions/Tie-ins TBD Receptions TBD Ratings Rated PG for Scary Moments, Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Movies based on series Category:Movies based on TV series Category:Movies based on shows Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas